


things I might relate to

by kingofthelosers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, In Trousers References, M/M, author kins mendel, fluff... so fluffy, hint of smut, this is titled 'toast?' in my google docs, who the fuck has eggs and spinach with their toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: whizzer and mendel make toast somewhat successfully!
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	things I might relate to

“What do you want on your toast, handsome?” Whizzer called from the kitchen, holding his finger that he’d burnt from taking it from the toaster too quickly. 

Marvin looked over his shoulder as Whizzer entered the room, hand on hip, head cocked. He watched him, eyebrows raised.

“Eggs and spinach, right? You're a freak when it comes to food.” 

His eyebrows still raised, gaze stayed fixed on Whizzer.

“Sorry baby, but I'm not making eggs. You're getting peanut butter.” 

Marvin grinned, shaking his head as he heard the sounds of Whizzer moseying around the kitchen, telling himself that if he wasn't so tired he'd go in there and pepper his face with kisses, take his hands and kiss them too.

Instead, his eyes fell shut and he began to nod off.

“Hey, asshole. Wake up.”

“Mmph. Fuck off.”

Whizzer glared, incredulous. “I make you toast. I put peanut butter on it. I call you handsome. You tell me to fuck off.”

Marvin’s eyes opened slightly and he attempted to smother a smirk. “Your point?”

A sharp smack came down onto Marvin’s shoulder and Whizzer thrust the plate into his arms. 

“I don't even get a ‘thank you’? Or a ‘wow, Whizzer, you're such a doll! You're the best boyfriend ever and I might just fuck you on this couch!’?” 

“Why would I fuck you on the couch? You made me toast, I at least wanna eat it first!”

“Well, you don't seem to be eating it! You told me to fuck off not ten seconds ago!”

Marvin took a bite of his toast. “It's good, thank you.”

Whizzer smiled, although there was a hint of disappointment. “No ‘doll’?” 

This time, Whizzer was the one with a smack to the shoulder.

______

“You're telling me that _Mendel_\- burns _pasta_ Mendel, forgot what a _whisk was_ Mendel, _didn't realise mushrooms had to be cooked_ Mendel has made me breakfast?”

Wielding a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, Mendel sat opposite Trina at the kitchen table. She had just woken up, for once laying in longer than him. Her dark hair was in disarray, flowing past the shoulders of her polka dot pyjama shirt. Mendel was struggling to stay calm and focused anyway, let alone with the addition of a gorgeous woman in front of him.

This wasn't all his doing, Jason had come in to help the weary psychiatrist, and fled immediately when Mendel started his routine panic.

Unable to gage the expression on Trina’s face, Mendel sat back, forever nervous. He fiddled with his glasses, toying with a stray curl.

Trina inhaled deeply then bit into the toast. Mendel winced as she did. 

She could have been chewing for hours, days, _weeks._

Was he overreacting? He liked to think of it as just the healthy amount of nerves. Nerves were good, right? I mean, maybe not when your job was helping people be rid of them. Maybe he needed a psychiatrist himself. Could psychiatrists get psychiatrists? Would that cause the Matrix-

He found himself being well and truly kissed.

Mendel hadn't prepared himself for this. He’d prepared for anger, disgust, laughter…

He kissed back with confused enthusiasm, cupping Trina’s face as she deepened the_ woah, they haven't done that in awhile. _

They broke away, both panting for breath.

“So, uh. You liked the toast?”

Trina beamed. “I loved the toast. Does this mean you'll cook for me more often?”

Mendel was willing to push away the crippling nerves for that look on her face.

_____

Plate now empty and in a pile of unwashed dishes in the kitchen (the thought of those would be put on hold at least until this evening) Marvin returned to the couch, attempting to subtly wrap an arm around Whizzer’s shoulder.

This didn't stir a reaction, so Marvin tried, “Hey, doll.”

Whizzer cocked an eyebrow but continued staring at a magazine he’d swiped from the coffee table.

“Babydoll?” He added finally.

Also attempting subtlety, Whizzer shifted Marvin’s other hand from where it lay on the cushion onto his thigh.

“You like that one, huh?”

Breaking his seemingly infinite vow of silence, Whizzer retorted. “You know I like that one.”

Marvin’s hand moved up Whizzer’s thigh. “You like all pet names.”

“Try me?” Eyebrow still raised, the snarky bastard.

“Pretty.”

“Duh.”

“Gorgeous.”

Whizzer gave a thumbs up.

“Baby.”

“Love it.”

“Sweetie?”

“Eh.”

“Babydoll.”

“Again, love it.”

Marvin leaned in, eyes darkened. “Mine.”

Whizzer stifled a whimper, throwing his arms around Marvin’s neck. “I'm partial to that one.”

_____

“So I put boiling water in beforehand…”

“Yes, you dork! How do you think it cooks?” Cordelia cried, pointing to the pot of pasta- if you could call it that- that Mendel was attempting to cook.

“I wanted to do something nice! It's our anniversary soon!”

Cordelia pinched the bridge of her nose. She took the many kitchen utensils he was holding out of his hands. 

“Alright. Step one-”

_______

One week later Whizzer was leant against the kitchen counter, adding the finishing touches to the dish in front of him. Arms were wrapped around his waist attached to Marvin, who peppered the back of his neck and the area exposed from the neckline of his shirt with kisses.

“Morning, doll. Breakfast?”

He turned around, plate of toast with eggs and spinach on in hand.

Marvin grinned. “I'm so glad you're mine.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!! hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
